The Promise
by rae1070
Summary: Sirius faces the consequences of showing up at platform nine and three quarters. WARNING: The is a discipline fic. It contains spanking of an adult. If this bothers you please DO NOT READ.
1. Caught

Sirius reveled in the feeling of muscles stretching and contracting as he ran along beside the train

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings. They all are the property of J. K. Rowling.

The Promise

Sirius reveled in the feeling of muscles stretching and contracting as he ran along beside the train. He knew it was rash to go see Harry off but he was going out of his mind in that dingy old house. The wind ruffled his fur and he shook his head and slowed to a walk. He slowly made his way back to platform nine and three quarters. Perhaps he would spend a few hours wandering around London. There was no reason he couldn't be out in his dog form. Dumbledore and the others were being far too cautious. Besides, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

He entered Grimmauld Place that evening feeling alive and refreshed. He transformed quickly and moved into the kitchen. His stomach was suddenly letting him know about the meals he had missed that day.

"Kreacher" He yelled even as he began to rummage around in the cupboard. Kreacher always seemed to make himself rather scarce when Sirius entered the kitchen.

"eh hem"

Sirius froze for a moment. He wasn't sure who it was who was standing behind him but chances were good that whoever it was would not be pleased with how Sirius had spent his day. 'Don't panic!' he told himself. 'They don't know anything'

Sirius forced himself not to turn around and he said with the most casual voice he could muster "I'm starved. I need to send Kreacher to get some more supplies." He grabbed a loaf of bread and turned around but froze when he found himself looking into the very angry face of Remus Lupin.

"You were seen!" he growled.

Sirius' face paled a bit and he swallowed hard. "S..seen doing what?"

Remus didn't even deign to answer this question. It was very clear that Sirius knew exactly where he had been seen. "The entire ministry is looking for you. The ENTIRE MINISTRY, and you think you can just prance around the middle of London as you please!! That is incredibly reckless and foolish…even for you! Lucious Malfoy figured it out. Dumbledore happened to intercept the message he sent to the Prime Minister or you would have taken before you even left the platform!!"

The thought of being taken back to Azkaban and the Dementor's kiss made Sirius want to vomit on the floor right there. "Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea' he thought to himself. "Remus…I"

Remus put up a hand to stop his faltering speech. For a few moments they looked at each other is silence. Then Remus reached out and slowly removed the loaf of bread Sirius was still holding poised in the air. "Go to your room." He said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

Sirius took in a sharp hissing breath "Nooooooo…Remus, you can't…"

Remus' amber eye's flashed. "to… your… room." He said with an intensity that caused a chill to run down Sirius' spine. There was only one reason Sirius had ever been sent to his room and it wasn't good! The only people to have ever sent him to his room were Mr. Potter and then James. Remus knew that James had, at times, disciplined him but he had never done so himself or said anything about it. Sirius stood in shocked horror for a brief moment and then he bolted from the kitchen. At least he could get away from that look Remus was giving him for a bit.

Sirius quickly shut the door of his bedroom and leaned against it shutting his eyes. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! OK, yes, James had expressed his displeasure on his backside on several occasions but it had been what..15 years since that had last happened. He was an adult now! He was an escaped convict for crying out loud. Convicts do not get..spanked!! It wasn't fair anyway. He hated being cooped up in this stupid old house that only reminded him of the family that had couldn't stand being a part of. He hated feeling like he couldn't do anything to help anyone!

"Grrrr" he pulled at his hair in frustration. This was all so stupid! He wasn't answerable to Remus! He was an adult! He moved forward and gave a hard kick at his small nightstand. The leg broke and the contents went spewing onto the ground with a satisfying crash. Stupid nightstand! Stupid house! He picked up a book and hurled it at the wall, and he felt another surge of satisfaction when it glanced off and knocked over the floor lamp. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the desk "Bomba…"

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius' wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor by the feet of one very angry looking werewolf. Sirius spun around, eyes flashing and spoiling for a fight. "Remus, I don't care what…." but his voice suddenly trailed off as his eyes spotted what Remus was holding in his left hand. "W..where did you get that?" He demanded.

Remus looked down at his left hand, too, and slowly brought the large mahogany brush up and took it in both hands examining it closely. "You recognize this, then, do you? Let me tell you a little story, Sirius."

Sirius was still breathing hard but his eyes were glued to the brush and he stood stock-still. Remus continued also keeping his eyes on the brush, slowly turning it in his hands. "You see, Sirius, when James knew that Voldemort was coming after him, he came to me with a most interesting request. He told me how much he admired your incredible courage and passion. He also explained that sometimes these emotions led you into trouble. He made me take this brush and promise that if anything happened to him that I would look after you. He made me promise that if you ever started to do things that endangered yourself or others or if you started throwing tantrums like a little child…" At these words Remus looked up and pierced Sirius with his gaze. "…that I would apply this brush to your stubborn ass until you CAME TO YOUR SENSES!!"

Sirius tore his eyes away from the brush and met Remus' gaze. What he saw there sent a shiver up his spine. It was sheer determination. It was clear that Remus saw using that that brush as an act of duty to both him and James and he was going to do it! He was going to spank him like a little boy!! Oh Merlin…

"Now," continued Remus, crossing his arms and keeping his gaze leveled on Sirius "do you have anything to say for yourself, young man?"

Silence

Remus cocked one eyebrow and began tapping the brush against his shoulder where it rested as though he was anxious to begin using it for his intended purpose.

"ehm" Sirius cleared his throat and tried desperately to think of some defense for his behavior. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. He couldn't bear to keep looking at Remus' face so his eyes cast about the room. The sight that met him there was not at all comforting. The floor was littered with the debris of his recent outburst. Had he really done that? Boy, he was acting like a complete child. He shook his head, that sort of thinking was not going to help his backside. He needed some excuse…

"No?" said Remus interrupting Sirius' thoughts. "Then perhaps you can tell me why you decided to ignore Dumbledore's orders and go to the train station in full view of hundreds of people?"

The mention of Dumbledore's orders helped to rally Sirius to his own defense. "Look, Remus, I am not a child. I can decide for myself when I can leave my own house. If I want to go say goodbye to my godson then I jolly well have the right to do it!"

"Ah, I see." Said Remus with a sarcastic tone. "So it is the 'It's my life, I can do what I please' argument is it?"

"errr…well, yeah. I guess it is."

"Sirius, let me ask you a question. If I decided that I was sick and tired of waiting for Dumbledore to take action so I went by myself to confront Greyback, what would you say?"

Silence again

"No, Sirius, I want an answer. What would you say!"

"I would say you were an idiotic fool."

"And, what if, when you told me that, I started yelling about how it was my life and I could do what I pleased and I started smashing everything in sight? What would you say then, Sirius?"

There was a lengthy pause as Sirius wrestled with admitting the truth, knowing it was tantamount to proclaiming his own guilt. Finally, his shoulders sagged and he looked down to the floor. "I would ask to borrow your brush." He whispered with a small smirk.

TBC

Remus snickered. "Indeed!


	2. Promise Fulfilled

Remus snickered at this

Remus snickered at this. "Indeed! So you can understand why I might take a rather dim view of your running around London and almost getting caught to face a fate worse than death, hmmm?"

Sirius figured this was a rhetorical question and didn't answer. The silence was broken, though, by a call from below.

"Sirius!! Sirius Black! I know you are here. We need to have a conversation, young man!"

The distinctive voice of Albus Dumbledore was approaching rapidly and suddenly the door was thrown open. "Sirius, I ordered you….oh.." Dumbledore's face was red with anger and the room seemed to shrink when he walked in. It made both Sirius and Remus suddenly feel like little boys. Dumbledore stopped short at the sight of Remus and the three men stood gaping at each other for a moment. Dumbledore was quick to notice Remus' crossed arms and the large wooden hairbrush.

He quirked his eyebrow inquiringly but then nodded and said "Yes, that should do splendidly! I am glad you thought of it, Remus. Do carry on." He turned toward Sirius, who was by this time blushing to the tips of his toes. "Mr. Black, when you are finished here, I would like a word or two." He caught Sirius eye for a moment but Sirius quickly looked away and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Turning again to Remus, Dumbledore said "Do the thing right, now, won't you Remus? We can't have this happening again."

"Yes, sir. I intend to. James made me promise to look after him."

"Did he? I guess he knew our young pup would get himself in trouble from time to time."

Sirius couldn't take any more "I don't need looking after! I am not a young…." His voice trailed off as both Dumbledore and Remus slowly turned their heads and leveled stares at him that made his stomach do a summersault. He closed his mouth and swallowed hard.

Dumbledore looked back to Remus. "I will leave you to it, then. No need to send him to me until you are quite through." Sparing one last glare for Sirius he added, "I will see you later, young man." And he left the room closing the door behind him.

Sirius had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. Not only was his friend determined to spank him like a naughty boy, but now Dumbledore, his Hero, knew it and approved!! This wasn't happening! No! He couldn't let this happen!

"Remus, please! I understand. It was a stupid thing to do. I just got carried away. You know how crazy I have been going, shut up in the house. I had to get out, or I thought I did. I shouldn't have done it, I know. I won't do it again."

Sirius was giving Remus a look of desperate pleading, but the look on Remus' face did not change one bit. It was stone cold determination.

Sirius' words were coming fast trying to somehow break through this crazy sense of duty that Remus seemed to have about using that brush. "Look, Remus, this was a warning alright? If I ever do something stupid like this again you can blister my backside with that brush and I won't even try and stop you? I mean…come on, Remus..give a bloke a chance, huh?"

Instead of responding, Remus moved to the bed and sat down. This left the path to the door open and Sirius made a quick glance in that direction.

"Don't..you..dare.." and Sirius felt his stomach do another flip. Sweet Merlin, how was it that he suddenly felt like he did when Mr. Potter had first taken him over his knee.

"Are you through with your little speech?"

'little speech!' damn werewolf. Who did he think he was anyway? "Would it help to continue?"

"no"

"I'm done"

"Alright…"

"But for the record…"

"Yes?"

"I don't think James meant for you to use that thing when I was this old"

"really?"

"Well…I mean…"

"Would James have used it if he were here now?"

Damn werewolf "I don't think I want to answer that."

"Just as I thought. Come here, Sirius!"

Sirius shuffled his feet but didn't move any closer. "Do we have to…"

"yes"

Damn stubborn, inflexible, honor bound werewolf!! Thought Sirius as he moved toward Remus.

As soon as he was within range Remus reached out, grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He then let go of his hand and started to unbutton his trousers. "REMUS!! NO!" Sirius batted his hands away.

"Sirius!" Said Remus in a tone that every child (even grown up ones) dreaded to hear.

Sirius sighed and Remus raised his hands again.

"I'll do it!" said Sirius in a disgusted tone. He unfastened his trousers and pushed them down and then he practically threw himself over Remus' waiting lap. "Can we just get this over with before I die of shame!"

Remus was a bit taken aback. He had expected to have to fight Sirius every step of the way. "Alright, Sirius, we can get on with it. I think you know why you find yourself in this position."

"Yes, yes I know! Sirius said burying his face in the comforter and wrapping his arms over the back of his head as though trying to hide from what was happening.

"Just one more thing, then." Remus hooked his thumbs in the wasteband of Sirius' pants and tugged them down to mid thigh. Sirius let out a groan of absolute mortification. Sirius could feel his defenses already melting away "I'm sorry, Remus."

"I know, Sirius, but you have to learn." Remus picked up the brush from where he had laid it on the bed and tapped it on Sirius waiting bottom making it quiver with anticipation. "Sirius, you risked your life today for no good reason. Your friends love you too much to let you do that. This is for James." Tears sprang to Sirius eyes before the first swat ever fell but now they were coming hard and fast.

"That…ow..was a low blow…AH…Remus! Were you just…Oww…trying to make me cry?!"

"Well, crying is often a part of this process, I hear!!" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Not so hard…AHH..Remus! Bloody h….that stings!!" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT "That is the general idea!" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Sirius was squirming like mad. Remus was swinging that brush with purpose and it felt to Sirius like an entire hive of bees were attacking his bum. Remus started landing swats five times in the same place before moving on and the sting he was creating was terrible.

"Ahhhhh…Remus! I think James would have stopped now!!"

"Oh? Alright then…"

Sirius breathed a sigh of release but Remus didn't let up.

"That was for James…and now this is from me!" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT!

"Nooo…Remus! Please! Not there!" Remus was aiming swat after swat on the sensitive area at the top of the thighs and Sirius was in agony. His legs were kicking wildly in response to the building fire.

"Remus!!" Sirius tasted a salty liquid on his lips. Oh lord, he really was crying!! Oh, but the maddening sting!! He would never sit again!

Suddenly he felt the quick hitched breath of a sob. No, no, no!! He was not going to cry like a little baby!!

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT!!

Remus decided to make his point clear one last time before he stopped. "You will not" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, "go risking your life" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT "like that again" SWAT, SWAT, SWAT. "Do (SWAT) I (SWAT) make (SWAT) myself (SWAT) clear (SWAT)?!

Sirius had lost the battle with his tears and was crying freely. "Yesssssss! Clear! Crystal clear!!"

SWAT!!

Remus put down the brush and patted Sirius back to let him know it was all over. Sirius jumped up and began to dance about the room feverously rubbing his scorched bottom. He paused briefly to wipe away the traitorous tears with his sleeve and went right back to trying to rub away the maddening sting. It was all Remus could do not to break out in laughter at the sight before him. Sirius Black, wanted criminal, dancing about the room with his trousers and pants around his ankles rubbing his cherry red backside. No one would believe it.

Still dancing around Sirius said "Remus, did you have to spank so hard?!"

"yes"

"For crying out loud! That HURT!!"

"yes, I can see that" The smile was tugging at the edges of his mouth.

Sirius stopped dancing about (though still rubbing) and fixed Remus with a glare.

"You're enjoying this!"

"Well, you are putting on quite a show."

"It hurts!!"

"I think you'll live"

Sirius just snorted in response. He stopped rubbing and pulled up his pants and trousers making a little "ermmmm" sound as he brought them over his stinging bottom.

Remus stood up and threw his arms around his friend as Sirius was finishing buttoning his trousers. "I am so glad to have you back, Sirius! Sorry I had to do that. Blame James!"

"Oh no," said Sirius returning the embrace, "you were the one who made mincemeat of my backside and I won't forget it!"

"Good!"

"Damn werewolf!" Sirius mumbled into Lupin's shoulder. Remus pulled back but kept a hold of Sirius' shoulders. He took one hand and with his thumb gently rubbed away a stray tear on Sirius' cheek.

"I didn't cry!"

"oh no.." said Remus shaking his head, the smile again tugging at the edges of his mouth. "So…ready to face Dumbledore?"

Sweet Merlin!


	3. Flashback

Three very dejected young men were making their way up the stairs toward Gryffindore tower

Three very dejected young men were making their way up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower.

"James, come on, wait up!" Sirius called to the boy who was leading the way. James made no acknowledgement of hearing the call except for walking even faster. Sirius, who had been trailing the group and looking the most dejected, took the last few steps of the stairs two at a time. He rushed passed Peter, reached forward and took a hold of James' shoulder just as he reached the hallway in front of the portrait. James shrugged off the hand angrily and moved toward the portrait.

"Come on, James. I said I was sorry!"

James finally stopped moving and spun around. "You just don't get it, do you? Sorry?! You think 'sorry' makes this all better?!"

"It was just a joke." Sirius said weakly

"No! It was NOT a joke. Jokes do not try and get people killed!! Jokes do not risk revealing secrets that could get all your best mates expelled and possibly arrested!!"

"Dumbledore doesn't know…"

"Dumbledore knows everything."

"What? How…?"

"I told him everything, Sirius. The game is up. You have ruined it for all of us. Dumbledore knows we are unregistered animagi and everything that happened tonight."

"Then why didn't he hand us over to the ministry to have our wands broken?"

"Because, Sirius, Dumbledore is one of the most merciful men on the planet and he happens to believe that it is better for everyone, for us to finish our education here than to be locked in Azkaban!"

Sirius was now looking at James with total disbelief. He had honestly not thought about any of this…their secret being discovered or Severus actually being attacked by Remus. What if James hadn't have stepped in? Sirius paled at the realization. Peter was simply standing in stunned silence.

"How could you?" James said in almost a whisper "He could have died, Sirius. We would have killed him. And Remus…Remus would never have gotten over the guilt." James turned his back and started toward the portrait but he paused and turned back. "You know, Sirius, we all have liked playing around and giving the Slytherins a hard time, but we all knew there was a limit. No TRUE Gryffindor would risk another's life for a lark. I don't care who they are! You make me ashamed, Sirius! I am ashamed to be your friend." James moved through the portrait and shut it hard behind him.

"James, No! Wait! James!!" Sirius ran forward almost getting hit with the shutting portrait. He spun around and slammed his fist into the wall causing him to cry out in pain. He put his forehead against the cool stone and let the tears of pain and frustration come as he cradled his injured hand. Peter quietly slipped through the portrait and left the distraught boy alone.

The next morning was Saturday so James and Peter were still in the dorm room when Sirius finally arrived. Remus would still be a little while recovering from his transformation, so except for the two friends, the room was empty.

Sirius walked in very slowly, anxiously trying to judge James' mood. "Sirius! Where have you been?" Asked Peter but James just rolled over on his stomach and continued to read, or pretend to read, Quidditch weekly.

"Peter, get lost for a while, would ya? Oh, and make sure nobody comes up here. I need to talk to James for a bit." Peter clearly looked disappointed to miss whatever confrontation was going to occur. He got up slowly and headed for the door. Sirius followed him to the door and shut and locked it behind him. He then turned and leaned against it, not really sure what to do next. He wished that James would at least look at him. To his surprise, just then James did turn on his side and look at him.

"What do you want, Sirius?" He said in a gentler voice than the previous night but Sirius could still here the sharp edge of anger.

"I..I went home, last night?"

"Home? To your parents?" James said truly surprised.

"No, to your home. I wanted…I needed to talk to your Dad. I went to Dumbledore and he let me use the floo in his office. I told your Dad everything."

"hmph" snorted James. "I hope he tanned your hide!"

"Well, no…I mean, yes, but…he didn't…."

"He didn't even punish you?" James was incredulous.

"Well, he did, but not for the joke on Snivil….I mean Severus."

"What for, then?" James was curious despite of himself and he sat up and focused his attention on Sirius.

"Well, I…after what you said, I sort of…"

"What?" James narrowed his eyes.

"I punched the wall, really hard, and broke my hand."

"Sirius!"

"I know, I know…it was really stupid. Believe me, your Dad sent that message home quite clearly."

"Are you alright?" James swung his legs over the edge of the bed unable to hide his concern for his friend.

"Yeah..no, I'm fine." Said Sirius holding up his hand and making a fist and then stretching out his fingers several times to make sure everything was working properly. Your mom is a good healer.

"Yeah, she is." Said James "..but Dad didn't punish you for the rest of what you did last night?"

Sirius suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "No...I told him everything, and I..I told him what you had said." James looked a little uncomfortable that his father would know how he had responded to his friend.

"What did he do?"

"Well, I was pretty upset, James! I can't lose…I mean…you are my best friend." Sirius voice broke a little as he said this and paused and swallowed hard, trying to hold on to his composure. "I was a bit distraught, so at first your Mum and Dad comforted me. Then your Dad took me upstairs and…um…gave me a spanking with his hand for punching the wall and harming myself. Then he stopped, and I begged him to spank me for last night..but he said he wouldn't."

James was astounded by this story. He couldn't fathom for the life of him why his father wouldn't help Sirius with his guilt and impart the lesson of his life on his backside.

"He..uh…went and got this." Sirius held up the Mahogany brush that James was only too familiar with. "And he told me I had to give it to you. He said you needed to do it." At these last words, Sirius blushed a bright shade of red but he kept his eyes on James. James could see in them fear but also need.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment. James had never played this role before but somehow it did seem right. And, by golly, that boy deserved it! Finally, James nodded and held out his hand. Sirius blushed again as he stepped forward and placed the dreaded brush into James' waiting hand. James took the brush and tapped it absent-mindedly on his thigh as he planned out how this should go. Sirius was becoming more and more uncomfortable each moment as he waited for his sentence to be carried out. His started chewing on his lower lip and shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot.

When James finally spoke, it was in a voice so full of authority that Sirius almost didn't recognize it. "Alright, Sirius, as I see it, you have three spankings coming." Sirius' head shot up and he looked at James wide eyed. "One for doing something that would reveal our secret that we had sworn not to reveal to anyone. One for pulling a prank on Severus that could have resulted in his death, and one for almost making Remus a murderer. So, you will be spanked now, after which you will spend half and hour in the corner thinking about your behavior. The same will happen tomorrow night and then Tuesday night."

"James…" Said Sirius now truly worried that he would never sit again.

"What? Do you think that is too much?" Said James, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Do you think that you should just get a few little taps on the bottom and everything will be good as new?"

Sirius dropped his head again in shame. No, he deserved all that James was prepared to give him and more. He knew it. "No, James"

"No, indeed. I intend to make VERY sure that you never, ever, think about doing something like this again and that you will always stop and consider the ramifications of the jokes you play." James leveled a look at Sirius that made him squirm. "Do you have anything else to say." Sirius just shook his head and swallowed hard. "Alright then, trousers and pants down and bend over my lap."

Sirius had never thought he would hear those words coming from his best friend. James was just a little too good at this, he thought ruefully as he started undoing his trousers. Sirius pushed them down quickly, along with his pants, and almost threw himself over James lap. He wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. James seemed to be in agreement because as soon as Sirius was over his lap he brought the brush down, hard!"

Sirius yelped at the first swat as it took him by surprise. So much for thinking that James might go easier on him than Mr. Potter would have!

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat….

Soon the swats were coming down hard and Sirius was having trouble keeping still. His bottom was still slightly sore from the spanking he had gotten the night before and each swat felt like a brand on his quickly heating flesh.

"Ahhhh…James! I'm sorry!" he cried as his legs kicked out again of their own accord.

"I hope you truly are sorry, Sirius! I am going to make sure that you never forget just how sorry you are." James seemed to keep swatting forever. Sirius started pounding the bed where his torso was resting with his fists trying to fight the tears that were threatening to break through. James paused and rested the brush against Sirius' now bright red bottom.

"Sirius, what you did last night was inexcusable. Your thoughtless could have gotten us all expelled, our wands broken, or worse. Do you understand what that means? Do you understand what our lives would have been like if Dumbledore wasn't willing to keep our secret?!"

"Yess…I'm sorry!"

James hiked up his right knee and lowered his left fully exposing the tender underside of Sirius' bottom. Sirius groaned at the adjustment knowing exactly what was coming.

James started spanking again, alternating between each side of Sirius' bottom in the exact same spot. Sirius was in agony. "YEAHHHHH…." He cried, letting the tears come as he bucked violently over James' lap. "James, please…NO!!"

James applied five more stinging swats to each side and then he put down the brush. Sirius was sobbing into the blankets. James slowly helped him to sit up and wrapped his arms around his friend. Sirius sobbed even harder as the relief of knowing that James still cared about him flooded through him. Slowly, he began to calm down. "Alright, young man," said James "half an hour in the corner. Let's go."

Sirius groaned but stood up slowly. He began to reach for his trousers but James reached out for his hands. "Nope! They stay down."

"James.." Sirius said in a pleading whine.

"Sirius!" James replied in a voice that brooked no argument "Corner, now. Let's go!" He landed a firm swat that had Sirius dashing for the corner as fast as he could, considering his trousers were around his ankles.

"Half an hour, Sirius. Think about what would have happened if our secret had really gotten out!"

Sirius just groaned again and rested his head against the corner. He could feel his bottom throbbing with each beat of his heart. This was going to be a very long few days!!


End file.
